Voldemort se Enamora
by princessane
Summary: No sabes leer...?
1. Capitulo 1: La autora

Buenas tardes a todo el mundo, mi nombre es Ensa Fairy Riddle, tengo 16 años y os voy a contar una historia tan real como la punta de mis tetas. Trata de un personaje muy famoso que casi todo el mundo conoce por ser despiadado. En realidad no es así. Él es un trozo de mantequilla. El personaje en cuestión es mi abuelo, Tom Marvolo Riddle. ¿Os suena el nombre? ¡Perfecto! poruqe ya podemos empezar.

Pero antes de seguir… dejadme que os cuente algo más sobre mí:

Soy Ensa Fairy Riddle: una soñadora más, reina indiscutible de la brujería metafórica, habitante de la tierra de las letras, portadora de la espada de la escritura, asesina en batalla contra palabrería incoherente, campeona de la nube de la imaginación, vasalla de la literatura, escritora de lo que me gusta, lectora de lo que tenga letras y defensora de las injusticias.


	2. Capitulo 2: Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Como era mi primer post y era muy poquita cosa, he decidido subir hoy el primer capítulo de verdad de la historia.**

 **No lo haré así siempre, pues no tengo demasiado tiempo para publicar tan amenudo.**

 **Sin embargo, ya tengo 9 capítulos escritos y aún me quedan más...**

 **que lo disfrutéis!**

Tom, mi abuelo, tenía 15 años cuando todo su mundo empezó a cambiar de manera brutal. Hacía unos años que había entrado a formar parte de Hogwarts, y el sombrero seleccionador lo había puesto en la casa de Slytherin. Por supuesto que había mucha más gente en esa casa, no sólo Tom, pero la gente especulaba sobretodo acerca de él.

Su mejor amigo también estaba en la casa de Slytherin, su nombre era Severus Snape.

Sev era un chico serio, buen estudiante, educado... y a sus 14 años ya había hecho un enemigo: James Potter. Éste era estudiante en la casa de Gryffindor, prepotente, muy orgulloso y de los "tipos guays" de Hogwarts.

Sev estaba enamorado de una tal Lily Evans, una chiquilla de 13 años pelirroja y de ojos azules: la criatura más bella que jamás se pudiera ver. Ella también era de Gryffindor, y el encaprichamiento de James por Lily había hecho que viera a Sev como a un enemigo. James se convirtió en el acosador oficial de Severus, hasta que apareció Tom para defenderlo.

James encontró aliados que superaban en número a Tom y a Sev. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew se unieron al bando de James para hacerle la vida imposible a Tom y Sev, aunque éste último, Peter, estudiaba junto a Tom, Sev, Lily y una tal Hedwig a escondidas de los otros tres.

James y sus otros dos amigos nunca llegaron a descubrir lo que Peter hacía cuando no estaba con ellos. Lily prefería la compañía de Sev, quien siempre se mostraba tranquilo en comparación al terremoto que James causaba por allá donde caminaba.

La mejor amiga de Lily se llamaba Hedwig. Era una niña de 13 años, con el cabello largo y de un rubio platino que deslumbraba a la vista, sus ojos eran de un color miel tan claro que casi parecían amarillos. También había sido seleccionada para la casa de Gryffindor, pero al igual que Lily, disfrutaba más de la compañía de Tom y de Sev, que de la de James y los otros gamberros.

Un día de esos en que se encontraban estudiando Tom, Sev, Peter, Hedwig y Lily, Peter confesó algo a los demás que les dejó muy sorprendidos:

\- James está ayudando a Sirius para convertirse en animago - dijo Peter.

\- ¿Animago? - preguntó Sev.

\- Sí, ya sabes, Sev - dijo Tom-, poderse transformar en animal cuando quiera.

\- ¿En qué animal, Peter? - preguntó Lily.

\- Creo que en una especie de perro negro - contestó.

A raíz de esa breve conversación, Peter y Tom estuvieron espiando a los merodeadores (James, Sirius y Remus) para averiguar todo lo que pudieran y hacer ellos lo mismo.

Consiguieron reunir toda la información, pero antes de realizarlo ellos por su cuenta, Tom y Sev enviaron a Peter, Lily y Hedwig a averiguar si les había funcionado la transformación a los merodeadores.

Los resultados fueron sorprendentemente positivos, así que Tom y Sev decidieron poner a prueba los mismos conocimientos. Peter se presentó como voluntario...

El resultado fue un animago con el poder de convertirse en rata cuando él quisiera.

Peter pasó mucho tiempo comprobando los límites de su poder para transformarse, lo que les dejó más tiempo a los otros cuatro para conocerse más. Tom pensaba que le hacía un favor a Sev llevándose a Hedwig consigo para dejarle más espacio con Lily.

Lo que realmente pasó... es que Tom y Hedwig acabaron enamorándose.


	3. Capitulo 3: El descubrimiento

Tom llevaba dos libros escondidos bajo la túnica, decidido a enseñárselos a Sev, que estaba estudiando solo en el gran comedor.

\- Tengo que enseñarte algo - dijo Tom-. Perro vamos a esperar a las chicas antes.

\- ¿Y Peter? - pregunto Severus.

\- No creo que aparezca - contestó Tom. - Estaba dando una vuelta por Hogsmade, ya se lo contaremos.

Tom y Severus esperaron pacientemente a que Lila y Hedwig salieran de su última clase. Cuando las dos chicas aparecieron, Tom y Hedwig se pusieron muy rígidos. Hedwig se sentó en el banco delante de Severus, a lo que Lily reaccionó muy incómoda, pues ella quería sentarse en ese lugar.

Tom sacó los dos libros que tenía escondidos. Les dijo que los había sacado de la sección prohibida, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia se lo podían decir a nadie.

\- Ya sabéis que los libros que utilizo son de segunda mano - dijo Tom. - Resulta que en una de las páginas del libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había algo escrito sobre unos Horrocruxes.

\- ¿Qué es un Horrocrux? - rpeguntó Lily desconcertada.

\- Eso es lo más raro. He buscado en las secciones normales de la biblioteca y no aprece nada de todo esto. Sin embargo... he encontrado estos dos libros con información en la sección prohibida.

\- Tío, no deberías haberlos cogido - dijo Severus.- ¿Y si es peligroso?

\- Peligroso no lo sé - dijo Tom con una sonrisa pícara.- Parece interesante. Es como que te hacen inmortal.

Tom les contó todo lo que sabía acerca de los Horrocruxes. Al final ninguno de ellos parecía tener objeciones, claro que para ese experimento ninguno se prestó voluntario, por lo que decidió aplicárselo a sí mismo.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió apra utilizar como Horrocrux fue el diario que nunca utilizó. No sabía si había funcionado bien, pero como no parecía hacerle daño nada ni había hecho explotar su habitación, lo dio como un resultado válido.

Tom salió de la sala común de Slytherin en busca de sus amigos para contarles que había funcionado, pero sólo encontró a Hedwig, así que la invitó a ir a tomar algo a Hogsmade.

Una vez allí, entraron en un var y bebieron cerveza de mantequilla. Le contó lo del diario, y cuando se quedaron sin tema de conversación Hedwig se levantó para dirigirse a Hogwarts de nuevo. Tom la siguió, y una vez fuera del local le tomó de la mano y le besó en los lavios.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. En aquél momento no existía nada más, sólo ellos dos.

Decidieron no contarlo a nadie hasta que no estuvieran del todo seguros, pero sabían que lo que ambos habían sentido en aquél instante era totalmente cierto.

El paseo de regreso a Hogwarts, para sorpresa de ambos, no fue nada incómodo, hablaban de todo y de nada a la vez, pero cuando llegaron a Hogwarts y se encontraron con sus otros tres amigos, la conversación dejó de tener fluideza, y las palabras se volvieron torpes tartamudeos.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? - dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

\- Nada, nada. ¿Por qué? - dijo Hedwig.

\- Le estaba contando que ha salido vien - dijo Tom, interrumpiendo.- Tengo un Horrocrux.

Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y allí, Tom les contó exactamente lo mismo que le había contado a Hedwig. Severus y Lily parecían satisfechos, pero a Peter no le hacía gracia que no le huvieran dicho nada, pues él también quería un diario.


	4. Capitulo 4: Falso

_**Gracias por los buenos comentarios y a los followers!**_

 _ **Seguiré escribiendo!**_

Tom ya había fabricado 4 Horcruzes. Se le daba bien y le mantenía ocupado, era una persona que necesitaba estar siempre haciendo cosas.

Sev sabía que estaba llegando a un límite, no podía seguir haciendo Horcruxes, no sabía como detenerle, así que le dijo lo siguiente:

\- ¿Qué pasara cuando tu querida Heg muera y tu sigas vivo?

\- No ables asi! - contestó Tom -. Ella no morirá antes que yo.

\- Sabes que sera asin - dijo Sev. - A menos qe no lo detengas aora.

Tom razonó con Sev, prometió no hacer ningun Horcrux mas, aunque el daño ya estaba echo y tendría que deshacerse de esos 4 antes de que Heg muriera.

Tom preguntó a Sev cuando iba a confesar su amor a Lily, ahora estaban más juntos que nunca y iba a ser una gran oportunidad. Esa misma noche habían quedado los cinco (también Perer) para cenar juntos en un pequeño local en Hogsmade apra celebrar el cumpleaños de Peeta, que cumplía 14 años.

Sev le dijo que quería decirselo aquella misma noche, que en cuanto se encontrasen a solas aprovecharia la oportunidad. Así que Tom prometió ayudarle a que ese momento llegara a pasar.

En la cena, comieron todo lo que pudieron y más. Tenian un gran pastel de nata y fresa de opstre, y dentro de él, en una capsula, habia un regalo que habian echo sus amigos para Peter:

Una brujula májica.

Esa brújula servia para que cuando se sintiera solo, pudiera encontrar la compañia que necesitaba para esa ocasion. Siempre le llevaria a la persona que mas queria en cada momento. Y justo en ese instante, la aguja no parava de dar vueltas, indicando que aquella era la mejor compañia que podia precisar esa noche.

Tom, como habia prometido, se llevo a Peter y Heg fuera del local, dejhando a Sev y Lisa a solas. Lila estaba preciosa esa noche, con su pelo trenzado y acabado en un gran lazo de color esmeralda, el color preferido de Sev.

\- Hoy estas muy guapa, sabes? - dijo Sev.

\- Oh, muchas gracias - dijo Lila poniendose colorada.

\- Me preguntaba si... no sé, tal vez querrías...

Pero Sev no pudo acabar la frase, había mucho jaleo en el exterior. Los gritos de ira de Tom y Peter se mezclaban con los de espanto de Hedwig y con los insultos de los merodeadores.

Sev y Lila salieron a prisa a ver que ocurria. Tom tenía agarrado por la camisa a James, impidiendole que avanzara. Peter se habia transformado y se escabullia. Hedwig intentaba hacerles entrar en razon. Sirius estiraba de Tom para que soltase a James. Y Lupin apuntaba con una varita directamente a Tom.

\- SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI? - Grito Lily.

Todo el mundo emuecio y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Tom soltó a James, y éste quedó libre de las amnos de Sirius. Lupin guardó la varita. Hedwig y James guardaron silencio mirando a Lily y a Sev, que acababan de aparecer. De Peter no habia ni rastro.

\- Sirius me ha informado de que estabas aquí con ellos - apuntó James. - Que narices haces aqui?

\- No necesito que me espies, sabes?! - dijo enfadada Lily.

\- Eso, ella ya es mayorcita como para... - replicó Sev.

\- Tú callate, y no te metas en discusiones de apreja - contestó James.

\- No quiero que le hables así - dijo Lily. - Es mi amigo.

James mandó a Sirius y a Lupin a retirarse a Hogwarts. Lily pidió a Tom, Sev y Heg que aguardasen en el interior del local mientras ella conversaba amistosamente con James.

\- ¿Que ha querido decir con discusiones de apreja? - preguntó Sev.

\- Creo que ya sabes lo que quiere decir. - dijo Tom - Desde cuando lo sabes, Heg?

\- Me lo ha confesado esta mañana... Lo siento Sev.

En ese preciso instante, vieron a James retirarse y a Lily entrar en el local.

\- Creo que debo marcharme - dijo Sev levantandose de la silla.

\- NO! -Grito Lily. - No te marches, por favor. Dejame explicarte.

\- Te doy cinco minutos - dijo Sev. - Luego me ire.

Lily les confesó que Estaba saliendo con James desde hacía una semana. La realidad es que era en contra de su voluntad, la tenía amenazada.


	5. Capitulo 5: Precaucion

**Siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin publicar. Un monton de cosas nuevas han pasado en mi vida. Aqui sigue la historia. Y aun hay mucho mas!**

Tom y Hedwig pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos, pero era un secreto, los merodeadores no lo sabían. Nadie sabia nada, para evitar lo que había pasado la noche del cumpleaños de Peter.

Este ultimo había aparecido al dia siguiente de su cumpleaños durmiendo debajo de la cama de Tom. Como se había colado en la habitación de Slytherin? Nadie lo sabe.

Era un Sabado por la noche, las vacaciones de Navidad habian empezado, Lily, Sev y Peter se habian ido a pasar las vacaciones con sus familias.

Tom no tenia padres, por ese mismo motivo se había quedado en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, como cada año. Hedwig decidio que ese año también se iba a quedar ella, para hacerle compañía, con la excusa de que en su casa no había el mejor ambiente familiar.

Tom y Hedwig estaban descansando en el Gran Comedor junto con otros pocos alumnus más que se despedían de otros migos suyos que también se iban de Hogwarts.

Tom se dio cuenta de que durante esas vacaciones iba a estar el solo en Slytherin, pues todos los alumnus se habian ido, así que invito a Hedwig a relajarse en la Sala Comun de Slytherin.

El ambiente cambio bruscamente. .

Tom sirvio en dos vasos un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. Puso un poco de música en un gramófono mágico y se sento en el sofá delante de la hoguera juntoa Hedwig.

Aunque era un dia muy frio y no habai dejado de nevar desde el dia anterior, se desicieron de las ropas muy pronto. Empezaron a besarse dulcemente en el cuello, labios… hacia su pecho. Tom le quitó la camisa a Hedwig con movimientos torpes y empezó a besarle los pezones.

\- Solo tengo 13 años, Tom – Dijo Hedwig.

\- Te gustará, creeme – y continuó su faena.

Tom estiro la fanlda de Hedwig hasta quitarsela, se quitó su propia camisa y deslizo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de su novia. Hedwig estaba paralizada. No sabia como reaccionar, así que Tom le tomó al mano y la introdujo suavemente dentro de sus pantalones.

\- Es muy grande – dijo Hedwig avergonzada.- Y dura.

\- Gracias a ti, mi amor – Dijo Tom.

Tom continuó masajeándola hasta dejar a su novia tumbada totalmente desnuda en el sofá. Luego se quitó toda su ropa… y se la comió dulcemente.

Hedwig temblaba de placer y gemía como una gata en celo. La lengua de Tom iba de lado a lado de ese dulce caramelo rosado sin bello.

Hedwig gritó de puro placer, alertando a Tom de que acababa de correrse. Entonces le beso introduciéndole la lengua hasta la campanita y luego.. cambio su lengua por otra cosa, que le produjo arcadas a la pobre muchacha.

Tom se dio cuenta de que era demasiado para una niña de 13 años, así que decidio colarlo por otro abujero que ya tenia mas controlado.

Se tumbo encima de su Hedwig, y empezo a mover sus caderas hasta que su pene no pudo ir mas lejos. La pobre criatura temblaba de placer, y Tom la relajó con un largo beso antes de follarla salvajemente.

Estuvieron una hora follando. Hedwig estaba exhausta despues de correrse 5 veces, y Tom 2.

Despues de eso, Tom hizo un hechizo para prevenir que Hedwig se quedara embarazada, ya que era muy joven.

Se vistieron y se abrazaron románticamente al calentor de la chimenea. Despues se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y cenaron juntos. Pnesaban que estaban solos, así que empezaron a abrazarse y darse mimitos. Pero había alguien mas allí… James.

James se dirigio a ellos y empezó a provocar a Tom, diciéndole que ya no era un tipo duro, ya que había besado a un cria menor que el. Hedwig se enfado muchísimo y gritó a James, quien la amenazó levantándole la mano a la muchacha.

Tom no se lo pensó dos veces.

James sangraba por la nariz. El puñetazo de Tom le había roto la nariz.

\- Inutil, no deberías haber hecho eso – Dijo James.- Se lo que has hecho. Esos experimentos llamado Horrocruxes..

\- No me importa. Que sepas que nadie except yo toca a mi novia . dijo Tom enfadado.

\- En ese caso ten a Sev controlado, o todo acabara muy mal.

Dicho eso, James se dirigio a la Sala común de Gryffindor y Hed y Tom se quedaron un rato mas en el Gran Comedor, ay que Hedwig tenia miedo de irse sola a su habiatacion, no quería encontrarse con James.

Tom tenia mucho que pensar aquella noche… podría ser su ultima noche en ese castillo.


	6. Capitulo 6: La pelea

Después de todo lo que pasó con James, Tom decidió enviar una lechuza a Severus, Lily y Peter. La carta decía asin:

 _Mis queridos amigos,_

 _Tenemos problemas graves. James se ha enterado de lo que hay entre Hedwig y yo. Estamos bastante preocupados. Tambien nos amenazo con contarle a Dumbledorl lo de los Horrocruxes. Heg y yo tratamos de esquivarlo; no sabemos que hacer._

 _Me alegra muchísimo que os pueda volver a ver a finales de la semana que viene._

 _Os hechamos mucho de menos, chicos._

 _Cuidaros._

 _PD: Lily, Heg dice que deberías empezar a defenderte, nosotros te apoyllamos._

 _Con mucho amor,_

 _Tom y Hedwig._

Con la lechuza enviada, a Tom y Heg no les quedaban muchas opciones por hacer; solo debian esperar a sus amigos que volvieran de las vacaiones.

Tom y Hedwig pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogsmade, haciendo algunas compras. Compraron pastel de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla, manzanas de caramelo... y un monton de osas mas para el dia de Navidad.

Iban a celebrar su propia fiesta de Navidad en la habitacion de Tom, con musica en ese gramofono magico que tenia Tom, comiendo y bebiendo junto a la chimenea... leyendo las cartas de sus amigos:

 _Lo siento mucho,_

 _Yo no quería que eso sucediera, en serio. Es de lo peor._

 _Ya sé que siempre etareis a mi lado, pero el es muy peligroso, creo._

 _Gracias por preocuparos por mi, pero aun necesito un tiempo para meditarlo._

 _Espero que disfrutéis de vuestro dia de Navidad._

 _Mis padres nos van a llevar a Petunia y a mi a un parque de atracciones._

 _Os quiero._

 _Lily_

 _Que idiota!_

 _No te perocupes, tio, estaremos allí la semana que viene y podremos defenderos, quiero decir, ya se que siempre eres tu el que acaba defendiéndome a mi, pero esta vez nos necesitas, asi que estaremos contigo._

 _Espero que Hedwig y tu estéis pasándolo bien (Ya sabes lo que quiero decir… sexo!)_

 _Sev._

 _Es muy malvado._

 _Ya sabíamos que iba a liarla parda. Es un tio duro. Ten cuidado._

 _PetPet._

Tom miró y Hedwig y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tienes un mejor amigo tan extraño, sabes ?- Dijo Heg .

-Bueno ... sí , lo sé. Pero, es gracioso? - Respondió Tom .

-Por supuesto , es por eso que yo os elegí antes que a los merodeadores .

-Entonces , ¿qué dices ? Pasamos un buen rato juntos ? - Se preguntó Tom genuinamente .

Y así ... una vez más , Heg y Tom se desnudaron . Tom la tomó en brazos y la puso en la parte superior de la mesa y masajeó su barriga suavemente.

Él empezó a frotar sus labios inferiores suavemente con sus dedos le besaba los pezones que ya estaban bien duros.

Besó sus labios y lamió su lengua. Y bajó… y bajó.

Se la comió de nuevo, de la manera que mas le gustaba a ella. Empezando muy lentamente desde fuera, resbalando asia el centro, succionando su clítoris y haciéndola maullar como loca hasta que se corrió.

Tom se la iba a meter cuando ella le detuvo.

-Quiero probarlo contigo – dijo Heg.

Asi que se intercambiaron las posiciones. Tom se sento sobre la mesa y Hedwig se arrodillo. Empezó lamiéndole los costados y la cabeza. Era muy grande para ella.

Tom uso su varita e hizo aparecer un consolador. Se movia solo, y se estaba follando a Hedwig muy suavemente.

Heg se metio su polla en la boca, pero no le entraba del todo. Hizo lo mejor que supo, pero no fue suficiente para que su novio se corriera.

Tom hizo que el consolador desapareciera y empujo a Hedwig contra la pared. Se la folló muy salvajemente, haciendo que se viniera 6 veces.

Pasó una semana, y sus amigos llegaban esa misma tarde. Estaban muy contentos de verse de nuevo. Lily y Hegwid se abrazaron y se marcharon a la habitación en Gryffindor para charlar sobre todo. Los chicos se fueron a la habitación de Tom y hablaron de lo sucedido con James.

A la hora de cenar, los cinco se encontraban comiendo en el Gran Comedor. Hedwig le estaba contando a Lily cómo James la había amenazado, y Lily emezo a sentirse muy mal, porque no había modo alguno de que pudiera ayudar a su mejor amiga.

Hedwig, Lily y Peter se marcharon a la sala común de Gryphindor, y Sev y Tom iban de camino a al sala común de Slitherin cuando James y los merodeadores aparecieron riéndose malvadamente.

-Por lo visto ya se lo has contado – dijo James.

-Vete, James, no quiero ninguna pelea mas – contestó Tom empujando a Sev.

-Me tienes miedo, Tom? En serio? – James se sacó l a varita y grito el nombre de Tom. – No es justo si soy el único que esta preparado.

Tom tomó su varita, y Sev se puso a su aldo, preparado para la acción.

James fue el primero en atacar.

-Avada K..!


	7. Capitulo 7: Expulsado

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emBuenas a todos! Despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir aqui se me hace todo muy raro. En fin... empecemos! /em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Expelliarmus." Grito Dumbledore./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La varita de James salio disparada de sus manos. Miro a su director con una cara de panico. Tom escondio la varita en su tunica./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No es lo que parece". Dijo James. /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Se muy bien lo que sucede." Dijo Dumbledore. "Os quiero a todos en mi despacho, AHORA."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Severus fue el primero en entrar la oficina, y el primero de salir sin castigo. Lupin tampoco obtuvo castigo alguno. Sirius tenia que limpiar el labavo de las chicas una vez por semana hasta el final de ano, por convertirse en animago sin permiso. Peter, que no estaba alli, obtuvo el mismo castigo que Sirius, pero el tenia que limpiar el de los chicos. /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tom fue el ultimo. Vio a James alir de la oficina de Dumbledore sonriendole cruelmente. No sabia que esperar de aquello, asi que subio las escaleras con temor. /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Tom, sientate, por favor." Dijo Albus friamente. "Tenemos que hablar seriamente."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Si, senor." Dijo Tom acercandose torpemente a la silla./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Sabes que lo que has estado haciendo es terrible, verdad?" Dijo. Tom asintio y desplazo su mirada a los pies. "Pero eso no te ha impedido continuar." Tom nego con la cabeza. "Porque? Creaia que eras mas listo que esto, Tom."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Lo siento mucho, profesor." Dijo atemorizado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Esta muy bien disculparse, pero el hecho es que ya lo has hecho, y ya no hay vuelta atras." Dijo. "Que les voy a decir a sus padres?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tom se quedo mirando fijamente a Dumbledore. No tenia ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Era posible que James no le hubiera contado a Dumbledore acerca de los Horrocruxes?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ella es muy joven, Tom. Y ya ha perdido su virginidad." Continuo. "No hay ningun hechizo capaz de cambiar eso."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Lo se, senor." Dijo mirandole a los ojos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Pero hay algo que puedes hacer. Tengo el castigo perfecto para ti." Dijo Dumbledore caminando directamente hacia Tom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Y que es, senor?"Dijo Tom nervioso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tom no pudo dormir aquella noche. Su culo le dlia mucho. Se fue escaleras arriba, al jardin, y se tumbo en un banco, mirandoa la luna llena. /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Te ha gustado el sexo anal?" Dijo una voz muy conocida./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Tu! Tu le aconsejaste mi castigo a Dumbledore. Estupido Potter!" Dijo Tom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Claro que fui yo. Que esperabas?" Dijo James entre risas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tom golpeo a James y se pusieron a pelear muy agresivamente. Acabaron en la oficina de Dumbledore otra vez. Dumbledore estaba muy enfadado porque alguien interrumpio sus horas de sueno./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Castigo a James con un ano sin Hogwarts./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"James estaba muy enfadado y le conto a Dumbledore acerca de los Horrocruxes. Tom fue expulsado de Hogwarts esa misma noche. No podia visitar o contactar con nadie de dentro del castillo durante cuatro anos desde aquel mismo momento. /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Peter tenia una pequena casa donde vivia solo, porque sus apdres no le querian, solo para eventos especiales. Era demasiado feo y demasiado tonto. Peter dijo a Tom que podia quedarse con el, peroq eu tendria que cuidar de Naguini, su novia. Era una serpiente. /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Peter le pregunto a Tom si podria transformar a Naguini en un animago, pero esa era una tarea ardua. /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Durante las vacaiones de primavera, Cuando Peter estaba en casa con Tom, Tom le pregunto como un hombre-rata estaba saliendo con una serpiente sin acabar en asesinato. /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Es una historia muy divertida." Dijo Peter. "Estaba huyendo de la fiesta de cumpleanos de James y cai en un nido de serpiente. Estaba a punto de comerme. Pero, has visto esos ojos? Son preciosos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p 


	8. Chapter 8: Secuestrado

_Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores. Estaba de vacacione sy bueno.. sigo de vecaciones en los Estado Unidos. Espero poder ser mas frecuente._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

4 ANOS DEPSUES

Tom aprendio como comunicarse con Nagini con un Nuevo lenguaje que invento, basado en el sonido de las serpientes (yo, nieta de Tom aun no se como narices hablarlo).

Se hicieron muy Buenos amigos; y gracias a ella, Tom descubrio donde su amor estaba viviendo.

Era muy duro apra el no poder hablar con Severus o Hedwig cara a cara durante 4 anos, pero el sabia que aun le echaban demenos. Peter le daba cartas durante cada festividad, e informaba a Lily, Sev y Heg sobre Tom.

Tom aprendio muchos hechizos nuevos y peligrosos. Estaba muy aburrido en la casa de Peter hacienda nada, asiq ue se puso a estudiar por su propia mano. El sabia, asi como Dumbeldore tambien dijo aquella noche antes de que se lo follara, Tom era muy listo.

Ademas hizo otros tres Horrocruxes, penso que serian utiles si tenia que luchar en una pelea mortal contra James, y Peter no se opuso, mientras le hiciera alguno para el.

El verano estaba muy cerca, y el final del curso tambien. Podria volver a Hogwarts otra vez, pero no queria volver para estudiara lli, solo qeuria ir a ver a Hedwig y decirle cuanto le habia echado de menos.

Tom volo a Hogwarts con Nagini; penso que seria bonito si se la llevaba a Hogwarts. Estaba esperando a sus amigos en el jardin.

Lily Y Sev fueron los dos primeros en aparecer. Se abrazaron fuertemente y se presentaron a Nagini. Despues Peter y Hedwig aparecieron, y Peter tomo Nagini en brazos mientras Tom besaba apasionadamente a su novia. Tom les dijo a sus amigos que tenia que ir a ver a su director primero.

Cuando entro la oficina, vio a Mc. Gonagall y Filch muy pegados (pero esos, queridos amigos, es otra historia).

Tom siugio caminando hasta que encontro a Dumbeldore. Le dijo que no iba a volver a Hogwarts, que ya sabia todo lo que queria saber acerca del mundo magico que les envolvia. Dumbeldore estaba muy decepcionado.

"Ademas," Dijo Tom, "no quiero que un vijeo verde me folle cada noche."

Y dicho esto, salio de la ofcina hacienda mucho ruido, pisando las escaleras.

Tom se quedo en la casa de Peter dos meses mas, hasta que sus amigos acabaron el curso en Hogwarts. Un dia recivio una carta de Hedwig.

Hola mi amor _,_

 _Queria invitarte a una fiesta que voy a dar en mi casa._

 _Severus y Lily tambien vendran; dile a Peter y Naguini que se apunten._

 _Espero verte pronto._

 _Te quiero._

 _Heg._

En la otra parte de la carta, estaba escrita la direccion y la fecha de la fiesta. Tom se puso sus mejores ropas; Peter se puso un traje Viejo que tenia en el armario, probablemente de su abuelo. Y Nagini, bueno es una serpiente, asi que no llevaba ropa.

Hedwig estaba preciosa esa noche, y, por supuesto, follaron en el lavabo cuando nadie se daba cuenta (mentira; todo el mundo lo sabia).

Lily dijo que su casa podia verse desde donde estaban; vivia cerca de Heg. Se paso toda la noche bailando con Sev, riendose y pasandoselo bien, pero Sev bebio demasiado y beso a Lily en los labios, aunque sabia que tenia un bebe con James.

Todo el mundo paro lo que estaba hacienda y se quedaron mirando a la pareja. Lily le beso tambien y se prolongo por un buen rato. Nagini dijo que olia a perro, y Tom se dio cuenta de que Sirius espiaba por la ventana en su forma de animago.

Unos minutos mas tarde, todos los merodeadores estaban alli.

Lupin hizo salir a Lily de la casa a la fuerza, mientras Sirius le daba una Buena hostia a Sev que no pudo reaccionar. Peter escape de la situacion convirtiendose en Rata y Nagini se contrajo como pudo en el sofa. Hedwig estaba escondida detras del sofa y Tom golpeo a Jmes en la cara.

James ordeno a Sirius que sacara la serpiente de la casa y knockeo a Tom. Uso esos segundos de confusion para convertir a Hedwig en una lechuza del clor de la nieve, que atrapo en una jaula y se llevo de la casa.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tom grito.


End file.
